shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenzoku Odin
'Kenzoku Odin '(三井金属オーディン, Kenzoku Oudin) is a Bounty Hunter known worldwide as 'One Man Army '(一人の軍隊, Hitori no Guntai) as he is rumored for having the power of an entire army. He is also known as 'The Living Armory '(生きている武器庫, Ikite iru buki-ko) for the power granted to him by his Devil Fruit. Appearance Odin is a normal height young man, his most notable facia features are his long white hair reaching his waist and grey eyes. He usually wears a white su it with a white tie and a black shirt under it. His left hand is actually a metal hand that he has to replace his missing hand. Another apearance that Odin has is a black duster with long sleeves, black pants that have a belt tied around his waist and black boots. Personality Odin is simply depicated as a prideful, quiet, calm and polite talking man who doesn't rush into things and seems to follow a code of honor similar to that of Ryuma with the small difference being the fact that, unlike Ryuma, Odin doesn't fight whenever two sword sheathes touch eachover (Also the fact that he doesn't have one). He also strongly believes that if he loses a fight than he has to do whatever the one who defeated him says which is what led to the loss of his left hand and also his determination to never lose again which can lead to Odin losing his sanity and become obssessed with winning that he won't be capable of holding back on his attacks. Odin's personaliy then would change into a more heartless, merciless and psychotic self which would make him a completely different person that he was before as he would slay down anyone in his way without thinking twice. Despite that Odin's true self is a more relaxed and simple minded person who would be often seen sitting down and relaxing. Odin also has a habit of looking at the wanted poster's bounty price instead of the picture which can become troublesome when he is out to get a bounty as he would read the name but would forget about the picture which makes him look like an idiot and he feel embarassed. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Odin's most masterful capability is his swordsmanship that can be considered a swords of great fits, he is both masterful in a single and dual swordsmanship being capable of holding his own even after the blade breaks and continue fighting. His most favored weapon is a gauntlet with a blade attached to the back of the hand which he says gives him easier use of it which is proven by how much he is more dangerous when using it being stated that he is able of cutting through anything he wishes and that he can cause strong cuts that can even cause a slash in the water itself. Odin is capable of performing such clean cuts that whoever is being cut by him hardly feels the cut slicing through him and even the pain itself isn't felt yet the attack is still critical, Odin states that a person can't take care of his body if he doesn't feel any harm done to it, which is proven true since all of his opponents who were cut by him died a slow death because of not feeling that true pain caused by Odin's slices. Marksmanship Though not using much long range weapons, Odin still has a very good eyesight, mostly with the use of a bow and arrows, that he can hit his target that is far from him by several meters or more. Odin is also very quick in constant firing towards his enemy by warping ammunition or arrow into his hand and quickly use it at his enemy thus creating a nearly endless barrage of attacks towards his target. Odin has great accuracy in his shots being capable of hitting his enemies with his shots that are fired going the exact direction he wants to without going to the sides, they can even move in a completely stright line without moving one bit to any other side. Hand to Hand Combat Not his best way of fighting but still a formidable opponent in close combat when not using any weapons, Odin can be a quite powerful with his strength and speed. Physical Strength Odin holds tremendous strength being capable of moving an entire boulder with one hand and even with his left metal made hand without causing it to break, Odin has also shows considerable amount of strength in his legs as well when he is capable of kicking away a person several miles away as well as stop a boulder with his knee and kick as if it was a mere soccer ball. Agility Odin's most dangerous feature is his great speed that can rival that of Soru to the degree that it has been believed that he is actually using it while it is simply his own raw speed, he is also quite agile proven by how high he can jump very easily as well as dodge even the closest attacks to him that would seem impossible to dodge. Odin's reflexes can be considered above that of a regular human's reflexes by how he is capable of dodging a large barrage of attacks without even having a single scratch on him. Endurance Odin contains incredible endurance as he can endure very powerful hits and strikes from his enemies and still stand up again and continue fighting. He is also stated of being capable of enduring the loss of his limb proven by when he lost his hand. Weapons Odin holds an incredibly large arsenal of weapons which he has thanks to his Devil Fruit's storing capability, Odin states that he has over 200 weapons ready to be used to either kill or capture. Dials are Odin's most common weapon that he uses, even going as far as having a Reject Dial ready for him to be used at a moments notice. Odin's large arsenal of weapons is indeed his most dangerous fit which earned him the title The Living Armory and might also be another reason why he is called One Man Army. Devil Fruit For further information: Dime Dime no Mi Trivia *Odin is the God of War in Norse Mythology, the name was given to me by User:Wyvern 0m3g4, it also works great with his epithet One Man Army as an army is always used in war. *Odin's apearance is based on Superbi Squalo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *Odin is a big eater which fits very well with his Devil Fruit's power to store anything within his belly by swallowing it whole. Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen